Michael Parker
Michael is currently a member of the Exiles __TOC__ Power(s) His primary ability he inherited from his mother, Rogue, though he received one of his powers from his father through absorption at an early one age. Power Absorption: He, like his mother, can absorb other mutants powers and memories from flesh-to-flesh contact. When he activates his powers and touches humans he only drains their life force, whereas with mutants he takes their powers while also draining their life force. He has only garnered control of this within the past 4-5 yrs. *'Superhuman Strength:' 40 tons (max 50 tons) *'Superhuman Speed:' capable of breaking the sound barrier but that's his limit Hormone Production: Due to the symbiote bonding with him in the womb he still maintains some degree of excess hormone production giving him something similar to the effect Ben had on Rogue. Making him irresistible to woman, although, unlike his father he's learned to control it to only when he wants women under his control. History Michael is the first child to Rogue and Arachnid, he has a younger sister Karen. When he was born his power absorption powers activated upon birth making for their first child to be very difficult to take care of for Rogue and Arachnid. During his infancy young Michael absorbed super speed from his mother and the super strength from his father. Since those 2 instances where each parent almost died they've constantly used gloves in handling him. He grew into a young boy and was sent to the Academy at a young age. Later his sister would come into the world and eventually join him at the Academy when he was 10. He was incredibly bright like his father, but seemed even moreso. After an episode when he was 13 it was found that he had some sort of malignant mass in his body. Presumed to be cancer that had gotten to the lymph nodes he was given a death sentence at 11 yrs. old. A check-up a week later revealed the mass had left the entirety of his body and resided solely in his stomach at the moment. This in itself purplexed the doctors who agreed to do an immediate surgery to open his stomach and find out what exactly it was. After the surgery the operating room was a mess, filled with black goo that lay stagnant on the floor and the boy's body was purged. Though, unknowing to the doctors a very tiny portion remained in the boy's brain attached but not growing. The black goo itself was collected and sent away for testing, but it's damage had been done to the boy's psyche. He returned to school and grew into the young man he is today, a member of the Exiles. He's learned to control his powers since he was about 15, although he's so used to wearing clothing that covers up (especially gloves) he still commonly wears them. Also, he does have occasions where he loses control of his powers but these are only times of EXTREME stress. Over the past 3 years he's had an on again off again relationship with Jinx and the two still remain close friends. Abilities Super Intelligence: due to the remnants of his father's symbiote bonding with him in the wound he has a hyperactive (and usually pessimistic/angry) mind capable of absorbing vast amounts of knowledge and information much faster than a normal humans and even most super-brainy mutants. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Exiles Category:Straight Category:COHP Category:Random model Category:Exiles (2027)